nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Arana
Anya Sofía Corazón (or Araña), is a 16-year-old superhero who fights crime in her spare time. Anya received her powers from a member of the Spider Society and has a symbiotic exoskeleton, as well as superhuman agility and strength. She has now taken on the identity of Spider-Girl. Origin Born in Brooklyn, New York, Anya was a normal girl living with her father Gil Corazón, until everything changed one night when she went out to a bridge in Central Park to fight a boy from school. By the time Anya showed up, a fight broke out in the park between a group named "Sisterhood of The Wasps" and a group called "The Spider Society". Whilst attempting to help a mysterious man named Miguel (from the Spider Society), Anya was stabbed by a member of the Sisterhood of Wasps. Due to a spell which Miguel had cast, the Sisterhood of the Wasps were transported away because they had used a weapon on sacred grounds, but the wound Anya had was still severe. Miguel (the sorcerer of the Spider Society) transferred some of his power to her, saving her life, but also transforming her into the Hunter of the Spider Society, for whom he had been looking. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' :' Araña's strength is relatively large at her stage in heroism. Her strength may also be increasing, because she was quickly able to subdue Arachne, who can lift 10 tons. *'Superhuman Speed :' Araña can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. She is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 30 miles per hour . *'Superhuman Stamina :''' Araña's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her.' *'Superhuman Agility''' :''' Araña's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Araña is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength.' *'Superhuman Reflexes''' :''' Araña's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 10 times greater than those of an ordinary human.' *'Wall-Crawling''' :''' She has the ability to cling to walls at will.' *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation''' :''' She has the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, limited by her body's health and nutrition. These organic webs have many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands.' 'Former Powers''' *She could summon a blue exoskeleton carapace that emanates from the tattoo on her upper arm; she can control the thickness, coverage, and shape of the carapace. At its thickest, it is resistant to small firearms. However, when using full armor, contact with water leaves her unable to breathe, forcing her to retract it. Category:Protagonists